minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2006-099 04-09-2006
04-09-2006 Sunday, April 9, 2006 Sponsors: A, V, 10 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2006 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plans on copying Bert's felt board template called "Cookies on a Plate in a Room with a Window" which features just that. Ernie goes through various pieces, seeing which ones match Bert's. Once he finishes, Cookie Monster enters the apartment and complements the picture, but likes Bert's more and rips the cookies of the picture and eats them. Ernie sobs, as now his picture is different from Bert's, so Cookie solves everything by eating the cookies off of Ernie's picture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids find a wild letter V in the jungle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take 10 terriers for a walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chimps running around (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Joshua Bell play "Sing After Me" on the tuba and violin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Miami" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger, biggest (balloons and blackbirds). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ape escapes from the A train and heads over to a birthday party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo writes his own song and sings it for Big Bird and Snuffy, who then wish that they had their own songs. Elmo lets them insert their own names into the lyrics, resulting in "Big Bird's Song" and "Snuffy's Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elevator fills up with 10 passengers, but quickly breaks when the mouse gets on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs: Little Jack Horner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man is allergic to the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Ernest pilots The Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A Number 10 from Tennessee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of kids playing professions, alternating with footage of analogous real-life jobs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "Decisions, Decisions" as they decide how they want to wear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: 10 Pigs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gladys the Cow helps Kermit direct the dance scene of his movie. Her task is to count backwards from 4 and yell "action", but she counts forwards instead. Kermit shows her the right way to and count and yells "Action!", which Gladys uses as an excuse to begin her dance scene. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for astronaut, airplane, airport and automobile |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A/a (Gordon voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry sings "Furry Blue Mommy of Mine." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Long Hard Road, But I'm Gonna Get There." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ringmaster Luis and performer Linda demonstrate before and after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy: Two boys are fighting over a swing. so Teeny Little SuperGuy shows them how to share. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Let’s Do The Limbo Rock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird adds her eggs that hatch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover counts how many times Tale can jump. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 water-skiing hippos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin sings "Halfway Down the Stairs" in the middle of a staircase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A flower opens and closes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A - Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Here We Go Loopty Lou" as they go in Airplanes, Caterpillars, Roller-Coasters & Kiddie Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two stick figures use the salida. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2006 Episodes Category:2000s Episodes